Romp Bomp A Stomp (song)
"Romp Bomp a Stomp" is Dorothy's favorite dance. It was first featured on Wake Up Jeff!. The version without Dorothy's side comments was first recorded in 1997. Song Credits Wake Up Jeff! * Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Chris Brooks, Aaron Ruig * Published by: EMI The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Recorded and Mixed by: Chris Brooks * Assistant Engineer: Matt 'Baron Von' Acland * Published by: EMI Music * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley * Published by: EMI It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Wiggledancing! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Celebration! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Wake Up Jeff! * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up Vocals: Greg Truman, Emma Buter, Paul Paddick * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry The Wiggles Movie * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Snoring: Jeff Fatt * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Bass - Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Clock Sound Effect - Philm Sound The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up Vocals: Greg Truman, Paul Paddick * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry Celebration! * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Instruments: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Tony Henry Listen Song Lyrics Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Then the next thing we do is sing... Romp bomp a chomp (Romp bomp a chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the romp bomp a stomp Romp bomp a stomp (Romp bomp a stomp) Romp bomp a chomp (Romp bomp a chomp) Romp bomp a stomp (Romp bomp a stomp) Romp bomp a chomp (Romp bomp a chomp) Well, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the romp bomp a stomp Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Then the next thing we do is sing... Romp bomp a chomp (Romp bomp a chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the romp bomp a stomp Romp bomp a stomp (Romp bomp a stomp) Romp bomp a chomp (Romp bomp a chomp) Romp bomp a stomp (Romp bomp a stomp) Romp bomp a chomp (Romp bomp a chomp) Yeah, it's Dorothy's dance now we're doing the romp bomp a stomp Trivia Go here Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggly Big Show *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Big Big Show *Big Birthday * Celebration * Wiggle Around Australia * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Episode Appearances *Directions *The Body *By the Beach *The Wiggle Way *Pirate Dancing *Look But Don't Touch *Is That Wags? *Lachy Shrinks the Wiggles! *Doctor Treble Clef * Romp Bomp A Stomp (Series 8 episode) * Romp Bomp A Stomp (Series 9 episode) * Invisible Lachy * Wiggly Radio * Romp Bomp A Stomp (episode) Album Appearance *Wake Up Jeff! *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *ITunes Live album only *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat *Big Birthday * Celebration! * Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Hit Songs and Rarities * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Gallery TheWigglyDrumsetinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo on drum-set DorothyandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony GregSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Greg singing EmmaRyaninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Emma Ryan JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard CassandraHalloranWearingDorothyHat.jpg|Cassie wearing Dorothy hat Jeff,DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Sofia LeonardoSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Leonardo ClareandDominicField.jpg|Clare and Dominic DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Dorothy and Sofia NicoleButlerinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Nicole JeffandEmmaRyan.jpg|Jeff and Emma JessicaHalloraninPinkBlouse.jpg|Jessica in the pink blouse SofiaSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sofia RedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard DorothyandClareField.jpg|Dorothy and Clare RompBompAStomp-LivePrologue.jpg|Live prologue RompBompAStomp-Live.jpg|Live performance TheWigglesMovie1181.jpg|1997 version (From The Wiggles Movie) RompBompAStomp-1998.jpg|Rare 1998 version RompBompAStomp-1998Live.jpg|1998 live RompBompAStomp-2001Live.jpg|2001 live RompBompAStomp-2002.jpg|2002 version RompBompAStomp-2006.jpg|2005 version RompBompAStomp-2006Live.jpg|2006 live SamSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Sam singing this song RompBompAStomp-2008Live.jpg|2008 live RompBompAStomp-2009Live.jpg|2009 live RompBompAStomp-2011Live.jpg|2011 live RompBompAStomp-2012Live.jpg|2012 live RingoSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Ringo singing this song RompBompAStomp-IrelandLive.jpg|Live performance in Ireland RompBompaStomp-2013.jpg|2013 version EmmaSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Emma singing this song RompBompAStomp-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RompBompaStomp-2013Live.jpg|2013 live 1898767_10152376103737018_1818894543_o.jpg|Hyde Park live 550711402_d7660e1562_o.jpg|2007 UK live Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Showtime songs Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10 Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Get Up Medley Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs